1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for preventing disease in plants, and particularly to prevention of viruses and phytoplasma diseases in plants by use of a clay suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plants which are grown on agricultural land or in general households are often infected with plant viruses or phytoplasma. As a result, the value of production amounts, plant appearance, or other desirable factors may be markedly decreased. Plant diseases may cause serious damage to important crops, such as grains, vegetables and fruit trees. Many viruses, for example, which have invaded plant cells replicate by relying on the metabolisms of the host plants as an obligate parasite. For this reason, it is difficult to specifically inhibit only the replication of the viruses while maintaining the normal metabolic pathways in the plants.
Many of the traditional agents for controlling or preventing plant disease suffer from numerous problems, including insufficient inhibitive effects against plant diseases and toxicity to both animals and plants. Many of the drugs or agents for inhibiting microorganisms or viruses, including pesticides for use on growing plants and preservatives for agricultural and livestock products, are not only toxic to humans but also destructive to the environment.
Thus, a method of using a clay suspension to prevent viral and phytoplasma diseases in plants solving the aforementioned problems is desired.